Only Girl
by Blue Roselette
Summary: Sakura's just sweeping while Eriol's at the grocery store.  The radio is on and a song pops up that she likes.  What do you think is going to happen?  SxE forever!  R&R cuz you know you want too :D


Sakura was sweeping up the apartment while Eriol was out buying some groceries. Now you're thinking why would the two be doing such things when they have magic? Well the answer to that was that magic makes you bored and to dependent of it so they agreed that they wouldn't use magic so much, just to keep their hands busy. So anyway, Sakura had on the radio on and was humming the song before it ended. Soon it followed a song that had a pretty good beat so far and was already swaying to it before realizing what the song was. She soon followed the words and got to the song after she brought up the volume of the radio.

La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
>I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<p>

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right<br>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night<p>

As Sakura danced and sang she didn't hear the door open or when Eriol called out his arrival. When he heard the music he looked curious and went to the sitting area to see his girlfriend/'soon to be fiance' dancing around in her tank top and favorite pink shorts. Eriol shook his head and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest. He gave a tender smile and watched as she didn't realize that she was being watched.

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,<br>only one...

Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Oh make it last all night<br>Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Make it last all night<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world<p>

When the song ended Sakura sighed and whipped at her brow before turning to put away the broom. When she turned her eyes went wide when she saw Eriol there smiling brightly, his arms crossed against his chest, leaning on the wall as though he had been there a while. She realized that he caught her dancing and singing out loud without a care in the world, she then went red from embarrassment and looked away from Eriol as she walked past him to put away the broom. She missed his chuckled as he followed her to the kitchen. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know you sang better than what everyone else said you'd sound like,"

"Eriol," Sakura whined as she put the carrot down and covered her face.

Eriol chuckled again and turned her around to face him. He reached for her hands and brought them down before bringing up her chin so that those startling eyes that he loved so much would meet his blue ones.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Saku, you were brilliant and fun as always. Nothing wrong with that, though I wouldn't mind having another show," he chuckled again as he kissed her forehead and hugged her close. Sakura shook her head before wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling close to him.

"Love you,"

"Love you too," came out Sakura's muffled reply.

**Fin**


End file.
